The Fairy's Curse
by Forever01n02
Summary: ok, I'm re-writing this and re-posting, so newbies enjoy and others, please re-read if you like. This is a take off of Ella-antchanteed but I'm not gonna have enough space on this site to do a decent summery, so there's one at the top of the chapter, tha
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Fairy's Curse 01/? 

Author: forever01n02/ Katya E. M. 

Pairings: 3x4(in future) D+4 1x2 (in future) and I believe it's 5xM in the future chapters... I just don't remember if I introduced Wufei yet... I know Marien plays a big role... Oh well, you'll find out later ^_^ 

Archive: 

Warnings: erm... In this chapter..? Well, there is death, but it's a needed thing, not even someone you'll probably miss. Ummm..... I don't think there's really much to warn about. There's child neglect, but it's not too important in the overall effect I think. 

Summary: Quatre was given a foolish fairy's "gift", the gift of obedience. If someone were to tell him to hop on his foot for a day and a half, He'd half to do it. But that wasn't the worst thing he could be ordered to do, if he were told to cut off his own head, he'd have to. But still, there are worse things than death..... Things that the living never forget, and are hunted by in sleep, and wakefulness. 

Will Quatre be able to brake the curse? 

Note: This is a take-off of Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine if you hadn't already guessed from the summery, but I've tried to change stuff around. Once you get to the fourth or something chapter we really start to brake away from it.... I think it's the 4th, might be sooner, I'm mainly trying to get this re-written and then continue writing the tenth chapter.   


~*~*~*~*~ 

  


What would you do if when you were born, a fairy placed a gift upon you, causing you to always be obedient? How would you grow up? Do you think you would want to be a little house maid always doing what was asked of her without question? And what if on top of that she thought your mother wanted a girl when she got a boy, also giving you the gift of always dressing and acting like a girl when you're actually a boy? Would you still want to be obedient? 

I wouldn't. But unfortunately, I have no choice. 

My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. I'm a cross dressing boy who has issues. I have the a mind that would be deemed unacceptable for a lady, but on the outside, I looked like a lovely young woman. Blond hair that shimmered silver in the moonlight, just barley touching my shoulders. Perfectly straight, silken and it smelled of flowers. Skinny all around, delicate shoulders and waist. You wouldn't know I wasn't a girl if I didn't tell you. My voice even sounds feminine. 

Anyway, I don't think you're here to here about what I look like. 

I have a mother and a father, just like everyone else. Well, I guess not everyone else..... My mother is a kind woman, she stays home with me, talking to the servants, helping out around the house, going to balls and party's. But my father is almost always away on business. He had a trade wagon that he seems to love more than anything in the world. He was nice to my mother before they were wed, giving her present after present. But then he started not caring and just leaving as soon and as long as possible. I'm just waiting for him to disappear from our lives completely one of these days. 

How exactly these 'gifts' were given to me. Well, when I was born-- Well actually, I shouldn't start there, I should give you some background information first. Here, it's common for many people to be present for a birth ceremony, it can go as far as a family member to two to a king or two. It depends on how 'important the child was going to be. 

'There were no royalty there when I was born, but there was our family's guardian fairy, and all family member except my father, he was away on business. And miss high and mighty Relena! That was the fairy who gave me theses gifts. 

My mother had just given birth to me when everyone who wanted was allowed to bless me with a prayer or something. When Relena got to me, she looked at my mother, her hair still damp from labor, me crying, after all, it was my first few minuets in a world I didn't like! She looked down at me, "I give you the gift of obedience! Now, child, stop crying." 

I stopped. 

My mother looked horrified. Relena looked over at her face, then back to me. "Oh, my poor darling, you must have wanted a baby girl so much, and yet you are cursed with this little boy. Well, I'll do all I can to help this little problem." And before anyone could say anything she started talking again. "You are to always dress, and act as though you were a girl, and not a retched little boy. Now, I must go." And she promptly left, not giving anyone a chance to ask her to undo the gifts. 

So I guess I get to be a cross dresser who obeys every command given. This could put me at a slight disadvantage point, don'tcha think? 

I can't say I'm not glad about my dad being gone so much. Because whenever he is here, he orders me around non-stop. I'd like to see the look on his face if he ever found out I wasn't a girl. Or if he found out that I wasn't a girl and yet prefer boys. Mother and Iria know about all that though. But I think they're the only ones. At least that would know and not think it wrong. 

I told someone once. she was the daughter of a servant. we used to go outside everyday and pick flowers and play hand-clapping games. But, well, she freaked. She just did not like the idea that I was not a girl, or that I liked boys anyway. Maybe I like boys because of that 'gift'. Girls are supposed to like boys, and if I'm supposed to act like a girl, than it would only make since, right? Maybe if that hadn't happened I wouldn't like boys.... no. This feels too right, I think I would have liked boys anyway. When someone tells me to do something it feels bad. She told me I was sick, dressing like a girl. But then a light went off in her head. 

'I'll show you! I'll show you how it feels to have to wait on someone every moment of your life' she told me. Had I ever once asked her to do anything for me, other than play with me? Was that so wrong? She made me do silly things, but it still hurt my feelings. Had I been mean to her? All I ever asked from her was to play with me. She made me race her, and purposely lose, tie her shoes, and make flower tiara's for her. All these silly things, I would have done them if she had simply asked. But... She ordered me to, and it's different that way. It hurts that way. 

I can't just say no, I get so sick, and there's so much pain my ears ring, and my heart pumps so fast I see red, my lungs hurt to take in air, feel stale when I exhale. It's so much that I can only stand if for a few seconds. And I always give in, and do whatever the person wanted. 

After my mother found out, she fired the woman and her and her daughter were said to have switched kingdoms entirely. That was one of the few times my mother actually ordered me to do something. She told me I could never tell anyone about my gift ever again. 

My mother is really the only person I can rely on, well, her and Iria. She's our resident fairy god mother. A lot of noble families have one that lives with them. But Iria is the only fairy I've ever met who likes her job. Most are just there because it's their job. Iria once told me there was a war a long time ago, between Fairies and goblins. A lot of fairies who could not fight, or refused to, fled to human kingdoms to seek refuge. But the humans did not care to protect them as civilians, and told them they would be protected as servants or slaves. So that's why Fairy's serve in households now, if it's a true story anyway. 

But now, now I'm afraid. My mother has grown ill as of late. She's barely ever conscious, and when she is, she's dreaming with her eyes open. She coughs and hacks in her sleep, her body jerks and spasms, and she just smiles and laughs and thinks she dancing with my father. Sometimes I wonder if he has driven her insane, or if it was a cold that drove her here. Either way, I'm afraid I've lost her. The stone pillar that held me up so strong has finally crumbled and been scattered to the deep ocean, leaving me alone to stand up to the currant of life. 

I still have Iria, but it's not the same. She can't help and protect me in the same way. 

She's sent a messenger to find my father, she doesn't think my mother will last much longer. And I'll have to agree. Now it's gotten to the point where she won't eat or drink anything anymore. If we force her to, she just throws it up a few minuets later. And like I said, I'm scared, because she's not leaving in a good way, it must be painful. She's hiding in her own mind, she doesn't know her own pain. Is that really a good way to die? 

The messenger was sent out a few days ago, so my father will be here soon I would think. He's not that hard to find, he only goes into certain sectors... as long as it's not here, I think he likes it. 

"Quatre?" Iria's going to ask me to come sit with my mother. But I don't want to. I can't stand to see that vacant look on her eyes as she laughs and starts coughing from something she's making up in her head. Or perhaps she's remembering? "Quatre, your father is here. He wants you to be present for what's going to happen, please get dressed would you?" 

What is he going to do I wonder? Perhaps he will disown me, he never did seem to like me. But I have to get out of bed now and get dressed, otherwise my father will come in here and order me to do it. Getting on a light blue dress I get that awful sick feeling in my stomach. Not the same sick feeling for not doing something I've been ordered to, but a more emotional pain. I've never worn pants, and as silly as it sounds, that's a fantasy of mine. To wear a boys outfit, and ride a horse with one leg on each side, and learn to fight and what not. It's silly, but I've never been given the chance. But then again, what noble girl has? 

Picking out a simple silver chain with a blue gem held in a silver loop I slipped on a pair of tan shoes that you'd never see under my dress and walked down the hall to my mothers room. Funny, I don't call it the master bedroom, or my parents room, my father is never home, I just call it my mothers room. 

"Quatre." I nodded hello to my father as he saw me, it was not my place to speak at the moment after all. "Quatre, I've thought about this during my entire journey back here. I've decided we should not let your mother suffer any longer." Does he actually mean to?... He must, Iria is shaking so hard her tears fly away from her eyes before they can fall down her face. "But since I love her so much, she is my wife after all, I want you to do it." 

"What?!" He can't possibly mean.... "You want me to.... to *kill* my own *mother*?! I couldn't- I won't! I can't do that!" 

"Quatre, you area little whelp that never caused us anything but more pain in this life, the least you can do is stop her from suffering even more, now take that knife and plunge it into her heart!" Oh my.... no! I won't, I- I.... 

Oh god, it hurts so much, but I can't, I couldn't possibly kill her. No! Why is it I can never win against this?! My body is moving without my mind, I can't drop the knife and yet my vision is blurred so badly by these tears! I can't, no! NO! 

How could I? She's still smiling, with that damn vacant look in her eyes, but now, now there's so much red..... It's not warm anymore, my tears are even tracking down her face too, how could I? 

How could *he*?! Why did he make me do that?! WHY?! Oh mother! Please forgive me1 I love you so much, please oh, please, I'm so sorry1 I couldn't help it, I- I! 

"Mother...."   


TBC   


Okay, I changed that from the book quite a bit..... That really was just spure of the moment, but I think it's good. makes ya hate his dad even more, ne? I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll slowly be re-posting this. I think I'm gonna have to go through each chapter and add/delete things now, so if you've already read this, sorry ^^ I've taken it all down aside from this chapter on ff.net, mm.org and my website, so you new people can't cheat and get yourself all confused ^.~ Please tell me what you think of this!   
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Name: The Fairy's Curse 

Author: Katya E. M. 

Parings: 3/4 D wants 4 

Archive: 

Summary: Last time I told about how Quatre's gift was a curse and how his mother died.... Erm….. Was killed? Yeah, complete bastardization of Quat's dad, and Duo, Wu, and Heero still aren't in this chapter, but they will make they're appearances in ch 3-4 I think…. I don't remember anymore >. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Leaving behind a grieving father and child, we must comfort them." The chancellor finally finished after about an hour. At least 'Lady Quatreina' were spoken often, but the person described -- dutiful parent, loyal citizen, steadfast spouse -- sounded more like the high chancellor than like my mother. Part of the speech had been about dieing, but more of it was about giving allegiance to Kyrria and its rulers, King Jerrold, Prince Trowa, and the entire royal family. 

Walking up to the casket, I started crying. It shut hurt so damn much! One of the only people I trusted, loved me, fuck, she was my fucking mother! And now she's gone. I'm going to be practically alone now, I hate this. And my father is being such an ass; having Royalty here is really throwing him for a loop. 

We were just standing there, me crying, my father getting more pissed by the second. He grabbed my hand so tight it made me cry more; whispering in my ear; "Act like a lady Quatre, I know that's hard, but at least try! I'll not have you make a mockery of this family if I can help it! So stop crying already!" Asshole. 

Of course, I had stopped crying; he told me to. 

After everyone had carried out the morbid ritual of looking down upon a corpse, people began to mingle and such. The King asked to talk to my father alone and as soon as I was free from his grip I ran, tears tracking down my face again. I felt so sick, whether it be from crying or everything that was happing I don't know, but it was still there! I ran as much as my legs would allow, finally stopping underneath a huge willow. I thought it suited my mood, a weeping willow tree I mean. I climbed up the lowest branch, getting as far up as I could; I wanted to get away from it all, all of it! I need it to end! 

They told me I would forget about all this, but I don't want to forget! I want always to remember Mother! ALWAYS!!!! So I won't let them brainwash me, I won't let them have control! I'll end it all right now, NOW! 

As high up as I can go, I have to jump now. I should ignore the fear running rampant through me, I DO want to die, I need to, I should! But what about Iria?! What about everyone who cares? 

"Whoa there, that was close. Good thing I was here, huh?" 

What? 

Opening my eyes I nearly died then from shock, the prince had not only followed me, but he saved me..... And now he's making fun??! "That wasn't an ac-" 

He put his finger up to my lips stopping anything further, "Shhhh… I know, I know." 

I started crying again then. He knew, but he didn't care. Well, he cared, but he CARED! Am I making any sense? He cared about me, not that he thought I was a moron for jumping. That matters, it's so........ It's something I need I think. Who would have thought the prince was so nice? 

"What a nice area. You could have a picnic here." 

I laughed then, it was just so funny. "Who, pray tell, would have a picnic in a graveyard?" 

He laughed then too. It was nice, that I made him laugh. "Why the dead of course!" 

And it was then that we just talked for the rest of the evening, talked about nothing in particular really. It was something that when you look back you can't remember a single word, just that you enjoyed it, that you had fun, and you laughed, spending time with wonderful people. He told me to call him 'Trowa' instead of 'Majesty' or 'your highness'. I don't blame him though; I hate being called 'Lady'..... 

But there is one thing that stands out. At the end of the evening when he said we should get up and leave he asked one last question. "Quatre....... Is it true?" 

"Is what true?" I suddenly got a chill down my spine and I had no idea why. 

"Are you really a boy under all that fabric?" His voice was practically a whisper now. I was so shocked by his question. Am I allowed to answer? My mother ordered me not to tell anyone...... No, she told me not to tell about the 'gift', not that I couldn't tell about the boy.......... But what if he wants to hang me? Well, why the fuck not? If he likes me, I've got a friend. If he doesn't… I can finish what I started. 

"Yes." 

He just smiled and took my hand and walked me back to where we held the ceremony. I realized I missed the lowering, and my Father was still there, looking quite miffed. "Quatre! Where the hell have you been!" 

My mouth had opened but before I could say anything Trowa stepped in. "He was with me, sir." 

"And who the he- *gasp* Your Majesty! I'm terribly sorry, thank you so much for returning my daughter!" 

"No problem, I certainly hope you wouldn't mind if I had to return .... her.... a few times over." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Father all but threw me in the carriage and I could've sworn I heard a growl, most likely either an animal or father.... He got in the carriage with me and as we started to move he glared and started the scolding. 

"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!!! Do you hear me?!" 

"Yes, Father." 

"You completely embarrassed me in front of the KING! You should be glad your mother is dead, she'd hate you! Of course I'm sure she hates you anyway after what you did to her!" His smirk made me physically sick and I had to swallow quickly if I didn't want to displease him more. "When we get home you are to go straight to your room and not to come out until I say so! Until then I'll be thinking about what to do with you, nasty little vermin........" I'm not sure if he meant to say that or not. 

Oh well, fuck you Father, I made a new friend. A powerful, wonderful friend, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. 

Or so I thought. 

TBC.... 

Well, please tell me how you liked it! I have to redo all these chapters now >. 

Forever01n02@hotmail.com   
  
  



	3. chapter 3

Title: The Fairy's Curse 3/?   
Author: forever01n02   
Parings: 3x4 D+4 1x2(in future) 5xM (in future)   
Archive:   
Summary: Last time I told about the funeral and Trowa. ^^;; great summary, ne?   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When we had gotten maybe two miles away from the yard, that was when we came to a stop and my father had gotten out of the carriage, doing nothing but causing it to jerk for a moment. I didn't bother to get out - I knew we weren't home yet. I heard muted voices from outside, but I could only distinguish the chatter of my father and another feminine voice. He was barely gone for two minutes before the carriage once again jerked with his entrance. When we started moving again I could hear another carriage following behind ours. I briefly wondered what my father was up to but didn't give it much thought. All I really needed to think about was this morning and Trowa - grieving for my mother and rejoicing for my friendship. 

~~oOo~~ 

I didn't see what was wrong with wearing the same dress when the people arrived to pay their respects. 

Truth be told, I was kind of afraid of what he would do if I did. I wanted to; I really did, just to piss him off. But that scared me at the same time. So I picked out one of my other few black dresses from my trunk and changed. It was always odd. Pulling a corset tight to make it look like I had the figure of a woman, a fairly flat woman... Not to mention it was a grate talent to be able to breathe in them, something I had barely mastered. I was bruised terribly from bending over and crying the other day, but it was worth it - meeting Trowa and all. Even if Father got a bit abusive. It could have been much worse really. Right? 

This dress was a long one that didn't 'poof' at the waist like all the other dresses that were popular with women today. It went low in the back, being tied back there, in which I had to ask Iria to help me with. It had a vanity layer about halfway down while it kept tying. It really was a beautiful dress, but I just didn't feel comfortable in it. It just felt..... wrong. And why shouldn't it? I'm not a woman, I'm a man, I shouldn't *have* to wear dresses every day. 

Facing the mirror that was in my room I pulled my hair up into a plait. I really didn't like it - my hair, I mean. I wanted it to be short, but I couldn't; it was against my orders to cut my hair. I wonder what would happen if it was cut short by accident? I'd probably go comatose... 

I fixed my hair into a simple plait. I looked into the mirror and grimaced. Mother hated black, and I was starting to agree. It's not that I didn't like black itself, but on me, it just didn't feel right. It's not that it reminded me of death now. No, not at all. It reminded me of something much worse. Father. 

I walked out of my room and down the long hallways that seemed dusty and smelled old. Funny, I never noticed it before. No, that's not true, I supposed I did notice it before, but it just seemed homey and comfortable here; brighter I suppose. And now it just seemed cold and distant, like someone else's home - something with memories I don't know. 

The great hall was full of people. 'Too many' I thought. Many of the people here didn't even know anything more about my mother than her name. Others had only met her once or twice. I knew what was going on. Most of the people here were associates of my father, of future/past/current clients. He was using this time as a business party. Should I really have expected anything else from him? The few people I saw who had actually knew and loved my mother were mainly all clumped up in a far corner, closer to the memorial that had been set up to my mother. But I didn't walk over there. I didn't want to mourn - I wanted to see Trowa. But then again, why would he be here? All he had to do was show up for the funeral after all; I'll probably never see him again.... No! I'll make a point of seeing HIM if he doesn't come see ME. 

"And here is my daughter, Young Quatre." My father said aloud, loudly enough for all to hear. Father grabbed my arm, to anyone else, it would seem as though he was leading me to a person, but really, I think he was trying to break my arm. "Quatre, you need to get a tan, you look like a ghost in that black dress." He squeezed my hand harder when he said 'ghost'. I wonder if it will bruise.. 

I know he would've kept insulting me if two cold arms hadn't just embraced me from behind. "It's so dreadful to see you two on such a day of mourning. Lady Quatreina was a good woman and for such a thing to have happened is very sad. We feel for you, my dear child."   


The woman was fairly tall, taller than me anyway, and had medium brown straight hair that framed her face. She reminded me of a tall skinny tree. Behind her were two other girls. One of them seemed to be around my age. She had long blond hair that seemed to make her seem a bit taller than she was. Her eyes were an ice blue color that seemed to stare right into me, and her skin seemed just as pale as mine. Only her, errr, bosom was much fuller. Wonder why. But at least I held something over her, my eyebrows didn't stick off my face, and I only had two, so ha! The other girl seemed to be much younger, younger than she probably was. She had shocking red hair and I wondered how she would get such a color. Perhaps it was magic? Another pair of blue eyes stared at me but these ones seemed a bit warmer, though on guard. She was petite, and perhaps, she hadn't hit puberty yet. Baby fat was still evident in her cheeks, a rosy color. When she realized I was looking at her as well she blushed and cast her eyes down at her feet. 

I couldn't help but smile, even with my hand being crushed, it was really very adorable. 

"This is Lady Une," Father said, touching the tall lady's arm. 

I curtsied gracefully for once, probably the first time in my life. 

"Are these your lovely daughters?" Father asked motioning to the two girls. 

'Lovely, my ass! The blond one's eyebrows come off her frickin' face!' I thought. Ok, so for some reason I was getting defensive of my femininity. Can you blame me? Trowa had said he knew I was a boy on the first time we met! 

"These are my treasures. This is Dorothy, and this is Mariemaia. They're off to finishing school in a few days." Her voice was low and smooth, but not deep. But strangely enough, such a combination from her wasn't soothing or comforting at all. It seemed threatening almost. 

"Delighted to make your acquaintance." Dorothy was older than me by at least two years I finally decided. She held out her hand and smiled, revealing pure white teeth. Too white. She held her hand out like she wanted me to kiss it or bow over it or something. I just stared at her. Slowly she lowered hand, her smile never faltering one bit. 

"Glad to meet you!" Mariemaya said, her voice high, very much childlike. She looked maybe two or three years younger than I. I think. 

"Comfort Quatre in her grief; I wish to speak with Sir. Aaron." Father and Lady Une walked away then. I didn't care if they were to walk to the other side of the world and get eaten by some strange exotic animal. Better yet, I wish he would run into an enraged Relena. I'd heard enough bad stories about her, so at least some of them had to be true.... 

"We weep for you," Dorothy began, "when you cried and ran at the funeral, I thought 'what a pathetic creature you are'."   


"Gee, thanks." You snide bitch. 

"Aren't you hot with all your hair down? Dorothy usually puts her hair up on temperatures like this." It was Mariemaia this time. Not only did she sound like a little girl, she acted like one too. 

Dorothy looked around the hall. "This is a very nice hall, almost as nice as the one in the palace. I'd hope to live there one day, but I don't care too much for the prince. Our mother says your father is very rich. That he could make money with anything." Stay away from MY Trowa!! Her voice alone is starting to make me sick to my stomach. 

"I suppose if he tried hard enough, yes." And go to the village idiot first.... 

"Mother says your father used to be poor and only married you're mother because she was rich." I wouldn't doubt it, bitch. 

"We're rich too. And I'm happy, cuz it means I have a warm roof over my head." Mariemaia's comment made me smile. 

"No, no, Mariemaia. We're lucky we're rich because that way we don't have to work!" Dorothy yelled at Mariemaia. That, on the other hand, made me frown. But then Dorothy turned to me with a snide smirk, her voice a bit lower now. "And we also have a caring mother to share my feelings with, to go shopping with, and to make proud." That one hurt. After what I had done, what Father had made me do, how could mother ever EVER be proud of me? 

"Anyway, would you like to give us a full view of the manor, Lady Quatre?"   


"No." And with that I walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I walked over to the refreshment table and poured myself a glass of some red bubbly liquid. I grabbed a plate and placed some tarts and a few cookies on it. I then walked over to one of the windows. They weren't really windows, more like big holes in the walls, for they had no glass, but they were thick enough to sit on and gaze out upon the lands. It was in that position I was sitting, one leg bent under the other sitting on the window sill (which was very unlady-like) that my father, Lady Une, and her two daughters came over to me. I was just finishing my drink when my father cleared his thought. 

"Quatre dear, I wanted to talk to you. As you know, Lady Une is sending her two lovely daughters off to finishing school?"   


"Yes, Father, I remember."   


"Well, I had been thinking, and after I talked it over with the Lady, we decided to send you to finishing school with them. I wouldn't be here to take care of you, and now that your mother's gone it would be better for you."   


My head was bowed the whole time he said this so he really couldn't see my reaction. Not that I cared if he'd seen it or not. He wouldn't. He couldn't see my pained _expression when I asked, "When are we leaving?"   


"Late afternoon in two days." Two days. Two days to spend with Trowa, to hide from my father. 

"All right, I'll be ready." I started crying, luckily my hair covered my face, and I wasn't shaking, yet... 

TBC 

any questions, comments? Go ahead and ask, I'll answer back. *sigh* I really should be getting this out at a faster rate, all I have to do is go through all the chapters and re-write every paragraph, right?? gah..... Ok, so I hope everyone still thinks Quatre's dad is the biggest asshole ever, and that Quatre seems to be kept in personality. I hope Dorothy seems like a major bitch here. I really do. Errr, Duo, Marien, Heero, will appear in the next chapter, Trowa will get to be in it more..... Look forward to it! And please tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! 

-forever01n02   



End file.
